1433 BC
[[ስዕል:1433B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 73: 1433 BC. Previous map: 1460 BC. Next map: 1401 BC (Maps Index)]] 1433 BC - CONQUESTS OF THUTMOSE III MAIN EVENTS 1458-1457 BC - Megiddo campaign Hatshepsut had evidently not supported the idea of foreign conquests. On the very same day that she died and Thutmose III became sole Pharaoh, he launched his first campaign. Most primary sources seem to have his first campaign 2 months before the battle of Megiddo, in Syria, however modern scholars seem to have moved that campaign to later, after the Megiddo campaign. From the primary sources, it seems he first went by sea to Gebal (Byblos), already subject to him, and had ships tied to carriages for transport to the Euphrates against Mitanni. The Mitanni forces fled before him rather than give combat. He erected a stele at the Euphrates and it is said that the kings of Hatti, Assyria and Karanduniash all sent envoys and tribute to him on the Euphrates, and even "Ten Bows" (Alashia) recognized Egyptian rule. Mitanni was the only significant power that refused to submit to him. He returned with his forces by way of Niya, a district of Mukish, where he hunted and killed 120 elephant, 12 buffalo and 7 lions. After this they marched down the Mediterranean coast from Niya to Egypt, through 'Djahy' (Kenean), where the inhabitants mostly hid from them in their houses while he claimed their land also. No battle was fought yet, however he noticed the Canaanites from Qadesh to Megiddo, in 'Rechenu' were opposed to him, under king Durusha of Kadesh. The Hebrews still under Othniel may have been mostly near the Jordan, away from the coast and in Gilead where the Book of Judges indicates they were based not long afterward. The Shasu people (Edom and Moab) are also recorded, distinct from the Habiru, in some regions west of the Jordan. Soon after reaching Egypt, Thutmose turned around with a much larger force of 10 to 20 thousand troops to deal with Qadesh and Megiddo and anyone else considered rebelling against the Pharaoh, from Sharuhen to the Euphrates. They first reached Joppa, where one story says the general Djehuty infiltrated the city walls by hiding 200 men in sackcloth disguised as presents, foreshadowing the story of the Trojan Horse. Thutmose' army continued northward until there was only a mountain between him and the forces of Qadesh and Megiddo, at Megiddo, and famously took his army through the narrow pass in the mountain rather than around it, surprising the Rechenu army and plundering their tents while they escaped into the city walls. Megiddo fell only after a siege of 7 months. Much gold, silver, grain, wine, captives, livestock, chariots and weaponry were plundered by the Egyptians. Thutmose then seized three towns in Lebanon where he built a fort; from that country he plundered many gold, ivory and ebony objects including Habiru craftwork. 1457 BC - Mukish & Kizzuwatna join Mitanni In 1457 BC, Idrimi of Mukish changed his opinion about joining with Mitanni, and Baratarna of Mitanni accepted his offer and let him continue to rule as subking or duke of Mukish, where Egypt was also trying to establish control. Idrimi also made an extradition treaty with Piliya of Kizzuwatna that year showing that Kizzuwatna too had been brought into the Mitannian fold, meaning it had defected from being a former satellite of Hatti. At some point, when Thutmose was not in the area, Idrimi even campaigned against Hatti, presumably for Mitanni, seizing 7 forts. Nipmeqa succeeded him in Mukish in 1435 BC. Hatti during this time continued to be ruled by Zidanta II until 1450 BC, when Huzziya II succeeded him. Baratarna was succeeded by Shaushtatar in Mitanni in 1449 BC. 1455 BC - Karanduniash annexes Sealand Ulam-buryash succeeded Kashtiliash III in Karanduniash in 1455 BC, and invaded and annexed Sealand from its last king Ea-gamil, who fled to Elam. Agum III succeeded Ulam-buryash in 1439 BC, and by 1436 BC controlled as far south as Dilmun (Bahrain). 1451-1438 BC - Further campaigns of Thutmose III From 1456 to 1454 BC, Thutmose conducted minor follow-up campaigns in Djahy and Rechenu. The one of 1455 BC seems to have been primarily to record the flora and fauna of Rechenu. In 1451 BC he returned by sea to Phoenicia and took Ardata, and the harbor of Ullaza from the pro-Mitannian city-state of Tunip. The presence of Habiru was noted in Ullaza as well. In 1450 BC he campaigned against Qadesh and took Simurrum, and again Ardata. In 1447 BC he fought with Mitanni, now under Shaushtatar. In 1446 BC Thutmose plundered Nuhasshe, another district of Mukish. He appointed Prince Taku as Egyptian governor of Nuhasshe. In 1445 BC, Thutmose defeated Mitanni northwest of Halab, at the battle of Aruna. From 1444-1442 BC, he campaigned in the Nuhasshe region, and even Alalakh paid him tribute. In 1441 BC, he campaigned against the Shasu, who had become powerful in southern Djahy under Eglon. In 1438 BC he made his last campaign in the north when Mitanni had raised up rebellion against him; he seized the port of Arqa, the city of Tunip, and 3 Mitannian positions around Qadesh, and returned to Egypt. 1449 BC - Eglon of Moab subjects Israelites Amidst all this, after Othniel, the Israelites again did evil, and they were defeated in 1449 BC by Eglon of Moab, along with Ammon and Amalek, who seized the "city of palms" and oppressed the Israelites for some years. These are the people recorded as Shasu moving across southern Canaan, Moab and Edom during this time. 1433 BC - Assyria subject to Mitanni Assyria had been seeing its own succession struggles, and one member of the royal family, Ashur-rabi, took power in a coup in 1443 BC. When his son Asshur-nadin-ahhe succeeded him in 1433 BC, however, he was only a vassal of Shaushtatar of Mitanni. Asshur's vassalage to Mitanni would continue until 1358 BC.